


It's Christmas

by Katrina_Leann



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Morning, Fluff, Rumbelle Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina_Leann/pseuds/Katrina_Leann
Summary: Rumbelle family and Christmas. 
Pure fluff.





	

Belle wasn't sure how much longer she could keep from moving.

Rumple was still - surprisingly - sound asleep next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist and holding her close. His other arm was currently being used as a pillow by her, comfortable in a way that Belle found a little shocking. She was comfortable.

_Too_ comfortable.

So comfortable in fact that falling back asleep was becoming more and more likely, which was entirely unacceptable considering today was-

"Merry Christmas!"

And before Belle even had time to left her head up the blanket was pulled from her body as her son climbed up onto the bed, chatting excitedly.

"Mama! Papa! It's Christmas, it's finally Christmas! Come on, up! We have to go check under the tree for presents!"

Belle groaned and turned, snuggling into Rumple's chest. "Five more minutes."

"Mama..."

Belle lifted her head up and looked behind her. "Just five, love. I promise we'll be right down."

Her son narrowed his eyes. "Five?"

"Aye," Rumple assured quietly, his eyes fluttering open with a soft smile. "Five minutes."

Seemingly satisfied, their son shuffled out the door, still mumbling under his breath.

After he was out of the room, Belle turned to Rumple with a fond sigh. "How long have you been awake?"

Rumple shrugged as he sat up, leaning down to place a lingering kiss to the side of her neck. "A while. I wasn't sure if you were awake though."

His lips trailed to the other side of her throat and Belle let out a happy hum, running her fingers over his back.

"We can't get distracted," Belle breathed, biting her lip hard as his tongue traced over the line of her jaw.

"Oh?" He paused briefly, his eyes flicking to hers as his lips curled up into a smirk. "Is this distracting, sweetheart?"

But before she could answer his lips covered hers completely, pulling her up with him as he sat up, cradled against his chest.

"Rumple! Our son is downstairs!" Belle protested weakly. She wanted him though. Oh, did she want him.

It was early in the morning, his brogue deep and rumbling and Belle would be very content to just stay here. In this room.

On their bed.

"It's definitely been five minutes!" Their son cried from downstairs. And then, "Are you guys kissing?"

Mood thoroughly ruined, both Belle and Rumple dissolved into fits of giggles.

His dark eyes were filled with warmth as he regarded her with unchecked love. "Merry Christmas, Belle."

Belle hummed and leaned in to place one last kiss against his lips. "Merry Christmas, darling."


End file.
